


Jackson and his Jackass Soulmate

by HaterJo



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not between main pairing, Cheating, Evil Argents, Including who Jacksons mate is, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Soulmates, Soulwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: Jackson meet's his soulmate in the most unexpected and scariest moments of Jackson's life.ORJackson's soulmate was hired to teach him a lesson.You might want to read the first part of the series, but I'm sure it's not actually necessary. (I'll tag his soulmate when I get to it in the story)





	1. Jackson the Jackass

No one ever said that Jackson Whittemore was nice, not even his grandmother. Especially after he broke her fine China that her mom had brought over from England, the only thing she was able to bring with after she had asked him to clean up his toys.

Instead, many people would describe him as a bully especially Stiles Stilinksi. Even before he got his soulwords Jackson was a dick to him. But once it became known that Stiles was the third one in their grade to get their words and he wasn't telling anyone what they said, Jackson made it his mission to find out what they read.

And what they read was far worse than anything Jackson hadn't ever thought it could say. The worst he thought was that maybe his soulmate would say something like, "You're just a klutz, and never shut up." Or "I didn't know being that ugly was possible." Or something like that. Jackson had never even heard of soulwords rejecting them. Everyone knew that they had to be careful on the first words they say to new people on the off chance they're soul mates.

But, Jackson was going to use it to his advantage anyways.

• • •

They had just come in from lacrosse practice. Jackson was nothing if not patient and while he had learned what Stiles' words said in seventh grade, he didn't let it be known that he knew them until freshman year. And the little stunt Stiles had pulled at practice was unacceptable.

He got all of his friends' attention before he swaggered his way to where Stiles and his idiotic friend Scott were changing. He slammed Stiles' gym locker closed, leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"That little stunt you pulled is unacceptable." He snarled.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, barely looking at him "Sorry your fragile ego couldn't handle it."

Jackson stood straight, towering over Stiles by a good three inches. "You're an annoying little bitch. No wonder why no one would wanted you as a soulmate." He enjoyed the way Stiles face went white. He walked away, leaving the always talking boy speechless.

His buddies slapped him on the back, laughing at Stiles. No one had been able to make a goal when Jackson was goalie and this way, no one would again unless they wanted severe repercussions.

• • •

Jackson was walking to third period, late because some sophomore gave him a mediocre blowjob when he was shoved against a locker. His head hitting the lockers with enough force to make him see double for a few seconds. When his vision returned to normal, he saw an incredibly attractive man. If Jackson wasn't such a top he totally would have bottomed for this guy, especially since he was clearly strong enough to throw Jackson around.

"So you're Jack-ass." The older man snarled, still clenching Jackson's shirt.

"Jackson." He said rumbly, unsure of how to react, this man was clearly pissed off but Jackson had no idea why. He tried to rack his brain in case he had forgotten that he'd fucked a girl who was in a committed relationship. Wouldn't be the first time that happened, or second or third. Long story short, Jackson got around, more in his senior year than he had any other year, but that was due to Lydia. Lydia would have killed him if he had cheated.

"I don't really care what the fuck your name is, or anything about you for that fact. All I care about is that you were an asshole to my soulmate."

Your soulmate and everyone else, Jackson thought. It wasn't exactly new news that he was an asshole to everyone. Literally everyone, which is one of the many reasons he and Lydia broke up.

Jackson didn't say anything because he even though he bullies the nerds into doing his homework, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that this older man meant business.

"At lunch, you're going to go up to Stiles, get down on your hands and knees, and grovel. Beg for forgiveness as if you were pleading for you life, because that is exactly what you're doing. I know enough people and have way more money than your dad ever will, and I can hire anyone to do anything." He sneered, teeth clenched. He let go of Jackson's shirt and was gone in an instant as if he was never there.

Jackson didn't make it to third period, having decided that he was just going to go home, get high, and forget all about it.

• • •

Jackson woke up to his window being opened. He froze, mind flashing back to Stiles' mate from earlier.

_I can hire anyone to do anything._

  
He was going to die or at the very least get his face rearranged. Jackson froze, hoping that the intruder would suddenly think that this was wrong house and leave the same way he came in. But as the possible hitman crap closer he knew that that was not going to happen.

Frozen in fear, he could do nothing but keep his eyes closed and hope this was a dream, until a gloved hand slipped over his mouth with another hand pressed firmly on his chest, to keep him from getting up.

"You fucked up. Maybe next time, you'll learn the correct way to act." Jackson's eyes snapped open. Jackson tried to talk to say something but couldn't because of the hand covering his mouth. With a quick move of his hand, the intruder moved his hand from Jackson's chest and grabbed a clothe. In a move that spoke of experience, had transferred the cloth from one hand to the other, covering Jackson's mouth and nose with it. Everything went dark soon after.

• • •

Jackson woke up in bed, his left eye swollen shut, and unable to feel that entire left side. He stumbled to the bathroom, and it looked worse than it felt. He touched his face gingerly, only to pull back with a hiss. It hurt like a bitch.

There was no way Jackson was going to go to school looking like this. He spent the rest of the day, trying to recall what happened after he'd been chloryformed. He distantly recalled coming to, tied up in a chair and a gag in his mouth.

He jerked trying to get out, only for someone to laugh at his pathetic attempt. He looked up and saw a tall man, taller than Jackson even. Jackson couldn't see his face, due to him only wearing a ski mask and briefs. He was only able to see his well defined chest, and his well defined package, which shouldn't have given Jackson a boner, but he just knew it was his mate.

Glancing around the room, he realized he couldn't see anything except the man and the tarp laying on the ground underneath him.

Oh shit. The tarp is for easy disposal and that's probably why he's not wearing clothes, less evidence to get rid of. Jackson thought, on the of a panic attack.

"Whoa dude, calm down. I'm not gonna kill you, just roughen you up a bit. After all, you can't apologize when you're dead." He said, and that was definitely Jackson's soulmate. He had a raspy, and deep raspy voice. Jackson looked down, his face going warm, as he felt himself get harder. "Are you seriously getting a hard on from this?" His kidnapper/hopefully hot as fuck mate asked incredulously. Jackson tried to defend himself, only for the gag to hinder him.

Okay, so sue him. So what Jackson thought it was hot when his mate was wearing nothing but briefs and a mask, which he could do withoit the mask honestly. And screw what he said about being a top, he would bottom for this hunk. Albeit he'd probably be a bossy bottom, because he wants everything to go his way. Also the gag was kind of hot.

"Just know that everday you don't do what you're told like the good boy you should be, then I'm going to have to bring you back here, and punish you, pretty boy."

Jackson groaned. Dear fucken lord. Could he not threaten him while also making Jackson chub up in his pants.

The last thing Jackson remembered was a fist coming straight at him, and then darkness.

• • •

Jackson decided to sleep in of the many guest rooms, halfway between his bedroom and the front door. His parents wouldn't be home for another week, so they wouldn't question it. Although even if they were home they wouldn't say anything, because that would actually involve them talking to their son. He locked the window, so it couldn't be opened along with the front door, and the first room door.

As much as he wanted to actually develop a relationship with his soulmate, he was not going to develop it at the cost of his face.

He laid in the bed, messing around his phone, partly because he was unsure of he actually wanted to go to and wbcause his face was throbbing too much to actually fall asleep, when he heard his bedroom door open. He froze before quietly shutting off the light, and realizing he hadn't disturbed the bed enough for it to clue his mate, if that was him again, in on the fact that this was the room he was in.

Spying the walk-in closet, he quietly unlocked the door, knowing it'd be a that give away, cringing when the gave a click, which sounded like the biggest click ever. He crept to the closet, shutting the door, and sliding between his mom's last season's clothing, to the back, making sure to keep them looking undisturbed. He sank to his knees and rested his chin on his arms, his face throbbing as his heart rate sped up.

He heard the door to the room open, the light switched on, and footsteps enter the room. He froze when he heard his ringtone, and realized he had left it on the bed. He prayed to the God he wasn't sure he believed in that they didn't check the closet.

He wanted to say something, but he didn't on the off chance it was his mate. He didn't want his first words to be him begging to not get beaten up.

He closed his eyes, flinching when it hurt his left even more than it had. Only to jump in surprise, eyes jerking open when a clothe was pressed to his face again. He groaned, unable to even lift his arms to fight him off, quickly succumbing to the darkness.

• • •

He came to in the same room, except this time, his kidnapper had the ski mask again, and a pair of basketball shorts on, Jackson grimaced, they weren't even name brand basketball shorts.

"Are you kidding me? Are you that fucjen stupid pretty boy? You had one fucken job. I'm supposed to be leaving for Mexico right now, but instead, I have to come here and deal with your bullshit. God fucken damn it." He swore getting in Jackson's face.

The only good thing during the entire rsnt was that seeing him this pissed off made Little Jackson stay little. He slammed his fist into Jackson's stomach, making him groan, unable to protect himself with his hands tied behind him again.

This went on for a good thirty minutes, his unnamed mate ranting, pacing and generally beating the shit out of Jackson, before he got tired of it.

He stopped in front of Jackson, bending down to be face level. "So this is how tomorrow is going to go. You're going to go to school, without cover any of your fucken bruises, and you're going to follow the directions, like a good little bitch." He growled patting Jackson's cheek harshly. "Another thing, Stiles is my friend, I was just hired to do this, and what you did was absolutely crap. You thought his soulmate would be unhappy with him? Just wait until you meet yours. He'll be fucken devastated. Tomorrow's Friday, sweetheart, so if you don't do it tomorrow, you'll be seeing me all weekend and I. Won't. Be. Happy." Jackson bit down on the gag in his mouth to keep from whining.

This is was Stiles must have felt like. He thought, before everything went dark, for the third time in twenty four hours.

• • •

Jackson woke up, in his bed instead of the guest room. He winced as sat up, pain flaring everywhere in his body all at once. He shuffled to his closet, putting on a new shirt. He couldn't change his pants without feeling like he was going to pass out from the pain.

The day went by slowly, Jackson dreading having to go to lunch, but also wanting it to come faster so he could go home.

When lunch finally arrived, waited for Stiles to get his food and sit down, hoping he'd be the first of his friend group. But if the past three days have shown anything, the world clearly hates him at the moment. Stiles arrived last, turning around at the last second to get another order of curly fries.

As soon as he sat down, Jackson walked over, head down, wishing he wasn't here. He stood behind Stiles for a few seconds, before he lowered himself to his knees, wincing in pain.

 

Stiles didn't notice him until Scott shook his arm and pointed at Jackson. Stiles turned his head, face showing confusion before he turned his whole body. "Uhh, Jackson?"

"I'm sorry I was an ass. What I said in freshman year was rude and inconsiderate. If anyone deserves to have a soulmate, it's you, and not me. I'm a jack-ass." Jackson mumbled.

Stiles leaned closer in order to hear, but was still unable to. "Could you speak a little louder?"

Jackson said, trying to compose himself before he repeated himself, but louder. Stiles blinked, before realization dawned on his face. "Uhh, apology accepted? I'll tell Peter its all good?" He said, taking in Jackson's beat up face, his left eye completely swollen shut.

Jackson nodded, stood up with as much dignity as he could, and walked away. He checked out of the office, and went home, sleeping the entire weekend, and trying to forget what his soulmate had said to him.

Only he failed. He thought of it whenever he was awake.


	2. Back to Beacon Hills

Jackson licked his wounds, both pyschical and mental, until he graduated. His social life went to shit, he no longer went to parties, and he definitely didn't feel the need to go screw anyone, especially since his confidence was as low as it could get. 

As soon as he graduated, he got the he'll out of Beacon Hills. Instead, he used his graduation money his dad gave him to travel. Graduating was bittersweet. He was glad to leave, but he was also sad to go, but he had no idea why. 

His favorite place to visit was London. He decided that he would live there one day, but only after he was truly happy. And he was smart enough to know that in order to achieve that, he had to go back to the place that made him unsatisfied with himself, Beacon Hills. But he wasn't ready to face that part of himself yet. 

He wouldn't be ready until two years later, having visited London for the fourth time. He had been drinking away his sorrows, only to realize it was making it worse. He knew he was about to reach the lowest of lows, and he even though he hated himself, he was too self conscious to let other people see him as he saw himself. 

In the two and a half years that he'd been gone, he'd made minor changes, for instance he grew his hair an inch longer. He wasn't as buff, but he definitely had muscles. Kind of like a strong twink, he guessed. Although he hadn't had anything but his hand for just as long so he didn't even know if he could call himself a twink, considering he only had experience topping. And the biggest change was he wasn't so much of an ass. Don't get him wrong, he was still a dick, he just toned it down a bit. 

He left London three days later, having to talk himself into it, even though he wanted to go. He flew back to the US, and purposely chose a flight that would land two cities over, because mentally preparing himself some more couldn't hurt, right?

Wrong. He over thought it much, resulting in him pulling over twice, and turning around once, almost talking himself out of it. But he made it. Eventually. 

Arriving was very anticlimactic to what he had thought it would be He expected some big awakening. Or realizing what he needed in life to suddenly be happy. But all he felt was hollow, remembering the everywhere hours he spent with his soulmate... getting the shit kicked out of him by said soulmate. 

He wondered if he had missed his chance, what if he should have talked while hiding in closet surrounded by last season's fur coats that his mom hadn't even worn. 

He couldn't bring himself to sleep in his bedroom, or in the guest bedroom. Instead he slept in the living room, giving himself several viable exits in case he needed one. Or three. He liked options, cut him some slack. 

He hadn't had any trouble sleeping while he was out of the the country, but he might as well have been diagnosed with insomnia while he was in his own house. 

He knew it was stupid, his soulmate didn't know that they were soul mates, he had told him he was crap, and while many people had told Jackson that before, both to his face (Lydia) and behind his back (everyone else), that time had stung the most. It was like the moment was stuck in replay over and over again, but he wasn't in control of the remote to stop it. 

But it wasn't like he'd ever have the chance to redeem himself. Jackson knew a part of him travelled on the off chance that he'd meet him again, while the other part travelled so often so he wouldn't have the chance to. 

He hadn't been this confused since he learned he was adoptes, which honestly was what started his downward spiral. He still hadn't touched any of the money he'd gotten from his parents' life insurance. Whenever he thought about it, he got a sick feeling in his stomach Ian's felt queasy. As if it was dirty money. 

Besides it wasn't like he really needed to, he was drilling flying high and free on the money from his graduation thanks dad gave him. It was him way ofnapologizing for not being at his ceremony. His mom had given him slightly less, but for the same reason. No one had gone to watch him walk across the stage. 

Sometimes he wondered if his soulmate would love him if he knew how alone he'd always been. He remembers on his fifth birthday, both of his parents had to go to New York. Some big business deal or whatever. It was such late notice that they hadn't been able to get a babysitter. He'd spent the rest of his birthday, along with the weekend alone. 

But then other times he knew, that just like his parents, Lydia, and everyone else, that his soulmate would never love him. Because in the twenty two years he'd been alive, no one ever did. And he was slowly accepting it, because maybe one day he'd be content with himself. Not happy, just content. That was all he felt he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys like it!(: I feel like I should probably wait to update, but at the same time as a reader, I like to read the chapter sooner rather than later. 
> 
> Sorry it's short, but it's a necessary end so I can transition into the next part easier. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson would have stayed in his house as long as he could have, but he also needed groceries. It was also counter productive to stay in the house, because he wasn't going to find peace inside of it.

He drove to the closest supermarket and grabbed a cart, heading to the vegetable aisle. For having once been such a muscular man, it was odd that he preferred veggies over meats. He wasn't a vegetarian but more often than not, you'd find him eating a salad over a steak. Which honestly would explain him losing most of his muscles. That and the first few months after he left Beacon Hills, he did nothing but drink and go clubbing. He only stopped for fearing of developing a beer gut. He liked alcohol, but not enough to look unattractive.

"Jackson?" He heard as he debated between getting lettuce or spinach. He turned around, setting them in his cart, deciding to just get both of them.

Out of all the people he would have chosen to actually want to see, Danny was for sure in the number one slot. While they'd been close all throughout elementary, middle school, and the first two years of highschool, they'd grown apart after Danny started dating Isaac, a close friend of Stiles.

Danny pulled him in for a hug, making Jackson jump. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had someone touch him on person. He'd clearly missed the contact, as he hugged Danny a little tighter than he normally would've. But he knew that Danny would just chalk it up to being away for so long.

They ended the hug, Danny taking in Jackson's appearance, and his face turned concerned. Danny knew about the time in ninth grade, when a senior had made him prove himself. He made Jackson go streaking in the middle of the winter, and filmed the whole thing, only to later extort money to keep it from being posted. The whole ordeal had made Jackson lash out at others while also lashing out (Or well inwards) at himself. He'd stopped eating, and done nothing except work out.

Instead of gaining muscle, he lost it due to not eating correctly. Danny was the only reason why he made it through the rest of that year.

"How are you? It's been forever since I saw you last. Where have you been, man? "

"Ah, yea. I've been travelling." He shrugged, not answering the first question. Danny always did know when he lied, and he didn't want to say anything on the off chance that was still true.

Danny smiled, "Where to?"

Jackson waved his hand, as if to say, "Just around. I liked London quite a bit."

Danny nodded, Jackson had told him on he would go to London at least once. "How long are ya planning on staying?" He asked. Jackson shrugged, because he wasn't sure. Danny looked over his shoulder, before he turned back, "Well, listen, I gotta go but you should definitely go to the bonfire at the Hale house on Friday. Everyone will be there." He slapped Jackson on the back, before walking over to a tall blonde man, slipping his hand into the others.

Jackson finished his shopping twenty minutes later, telling himself he wasn't going to go.

• • •

Jackson went. He didn't even know Why, but he told himself it was so he could get closure. When he got there, he saw Danny, talking to the same guy from the grocery store. He slowly drifted hid way, unsure of what to do with himself.

Danny pulled him in for a one-armed hug, "This is Aiden, my boyfriend."

Aiden and Jackson shook hands, "Nice to meet you." Jackson said.

"Likewise." Jackson froze, eyes widening. He recognized the voice, it haunted his dreams every night. But he hadn't said anything, so neither would Jackson.

"Er-how'd you guys meet?" Jackson asked.

Danny grinned, and shot Aiden a fond look, "I was at the bookstore, you know the one on fourth st., looking for a book, but Aiden had gotten the last one the store had. I asked if I buy it from him. And he responded with..."

"Only if I can buy you dinner first." Aiden finished, looking at Danny like a lovesick fool.

"Mates?" Jackson asked, uncertain. Had he just imagined it? He decided he must have, when they both nodded.

"Let me introduce you." Danny said, leading him by the shoulder. Aiden walked off, to where Jackson didn't know. "Of course you already know Stiles, Scott, and Allison." He said pointing them put. "Derek's over there, with his mate, Kira. Stiles' mate is somewhere, his name is Peter. He's kind of a douche, but he doesn't usually mean anything by it." Derek kept his face neutral, not wanting to give off any indication that he was already well aware of Peter's doucheness.

" Over there by the fire is, Ethan, he's Aiden's twin brother, but they are nothing like each other. I'd avoid him. Next to him is his girlfriend, Jennifer. She's a bitch. Avoid her too. Aaand Lydia is... there! Coming out of the house. She's a fashion designer now, a good one too. And I think that's the gang. Oh! Except The dude laying over in the grass by Isaac, his name is Liam. Careful what you say around him, he has a short fuse."

Danny and Jackson talked for a bit longer, before he was called away to help with food in the house. Jackson made his way over to the porch, and sat on a step, drink cradled in his hands.

He shouldn't have come. No one except Danny and by default, Aiden, had talked to him. Except Jackson couldn't bring himself to leave.

Was it pathetic that this was the only socializing he would get in a while?

"Hey." Jackson looked up to see Lydia, he scooted over on the step, in case she wanted to get past him to go to the house, or to sit down.

She sat down. "Hey." Jackson said. "I heard you're a fashion designer. Congrats." He was proud of her. He had been a terrible boyfriend, but he wasn't the same person he had been then.

"Thanks." She said simply, flipping her fiery hair behind a shoulder. "But I can tell that's not what you're actually thinking about."

Jackson gave a small smile, she had always known him better than he knew himself. He shrugged, raising his glass to his lips. "Did you ever hate me?"

She looked shocked, before recovering quickly. She thought for a moment, "No. There were times I definitely didn't like you, but I don't think I ever actually hated you." Jackson nodded, glad that she was honest. "So how have you been? Figure yourself all out?"

Jackson barked a laugh, it was ugly and self detracting, "I am way to complicated to figure myself out in two in a half years." Lydia smiled, knocking shoulders with him.

They made small talk, only breaking to move out of the way when Aiden and Danny brought out food. Eventually Lydia decided that she was hungry. She dragged Jackson along, despite him saying he wasn't hungry.

Liam and Isaac were at the food table too, talking quietly.

"You cheating bitch!" Everyone looked up to see Ethan scream at Jennifer. For the most part, she looked bored, rolling her eyes, before Ethan turned towards the food table, and charging.

Isaac and Lydia, having seen the same scene a million times before were smart enough to step out of the way, but forgot to warn Jackson. Ethan tackled Liam, taking Jackson down with him. Jackson hit his head against the metal leg of the plastic table, making spots appear.

He got up, trying to get out of the way, only to fall back down. He ended up feebly crab walking his way out of the way. He had just barely gotten out of the way, when Liam threw Ethan off of him. But Jackson wasn't lucky enough to be missed entirely. Ethan fell onto Jackson's leg, a sickening _CRACK_ filling the momentary silence.

Jackson could distantly hear someone scream, only to realize it was him as he started to black out. The last thing he saw was Ethan jumping up for another go at Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson woke up in a hospital bed, heart monitor beeping. He groaned from the headache that was pounding away at his skull.

A nurse walked in a few moments later. "You're up. Perfect. The good news is that it was a clean break. The bad news is you'll have to be in a cast for at least three weeks. After that, we'll go from there." The next half hour was filled with paperwork and instructions on how to shower, general instructions, and explaining the pain medication.

Jackson wasn't allowed to drive and he had no idea how he was going to get home. He crutched his way to the front of the hospital, and sat down on a bench outside the front door. He looked for his phone, and realized it was missing. The hospital had given him all of his items back already, including his torn pants. He groaned, realizing he must have dropped it during the incident.

He calculated how long it would take him to get home. Roughly thirty minutes, give or take.

He started on his way, realizing he had no other option. Halfway through the journey, he started to question his decision to come back to Beacon Hills. Nothing was going the way he had hoped it would.

When he finally got home, he realized he didn't have his keys to unlock the door.  _God, how big were my pockets that everything important fell out._ Jackson groaned, lightly banging his head against the door, "I can't catch a break... at least the kind of break I would like." *

He wanted to cry. There was no way he could jump through a window, or even shoulder his way in through the door with his leg. He slid to the ground, leaning his head on the door behind him.

Jackson felt a giant pit of hopelessness unfurl inside of him. He had never felt more alone than now. He lived alone, and how would he be able to get around by himself? Let alone, be able to shower.  
Jackson drifted in and out of sleep, the sun shining on his face. He must have been kept over night if the sun was out he realized.

He awoke with a start when several car doors were slammed. He put a hand up to block the sun,grimacing when he saw Aiden, Ethan, Danny, and Lydia.

"You fucken left him outside?" Lydia whirled, furious.

Aiden, or was it Ethan?, raised his hand in surrender, "I didn't even pick him up." It was Ethan.

Danny jerked his head up, from where he had been texting on his phone, and hissed, "You didn't pick him up? Do you realize the hospital is like twenty minutes away? In a car. And he had to **_walk_** here.

Ethan shrugged, "Not my problem."

Lydia pointed a finger at Jackson's broken leg, "It's your problem _now_. You caused it so you're going to help him."

Jackson tried to protest, directing it at Lydia, and not Ethan, But Lydia held up a perfectly manicured hand, "I get you turned over a new leaf and you've changed. But Ethan is almost like the old you, just gay." Ethan snorted but didn't say anything. "Besides, you can't tell me you don't need help."

Jackson, still on the ground, "I don't need help."

" _And mean it._ " Jackson stayed quiet. "Exactly. Help him up." Danny moved towards Jackson, "Not you. **_Him_**." Ethan rolled his eyes, but did as she said.

As soon as Jackson was up and off the door, leaning most of his weight on Ethan, Lydia unlocked it using her key. She must have kept from when they had dated.

Ethan helped him in the door and into the living room, unceremoniously dropping him onto the couch, his crutches thrown next to him, before Ethan threw himself onto the only chair in the room, and pulling out his phone.

Lydia kissed Jackson on the cheek, "We have to go, Danny has some recital to go to or whatever, and he asked us to come. Ethan is going to stay here and help. Don't be afraid to ask him for anything." She handed Jackson, his own phone.

And then they left, leaving him alone with Ethan. Jackson waited, fiddling with his phone and feeling awkward but that was probably only felt on his end. Unable to take the silence anymore, and unwilling tofill said silence, Jackson grabbed his crutches and painfully got to his feet, Ethan watching. Jackson crutched his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of kale chips. He tucked the bag between his teeth, and walked back into the living room. He passed the couch and Ethan, instead heading for the stairs.

He felt Ethan's eyes on him as he scooted up backwards on his butt, pulling his crutches up with him every few steps.

If you asked Jackson he would admit to feeling proud for being able to come this far by himself. But when he made it to the top of the stairs, and couldn't get up without falling back down the stairs and he couldn't scoot all the way to his room.

He sighed as Ethan walked up the stairs smirking, giving in to the much needed help. Jackson felt sick as Ethan directed him into his room without needing directions. Another indication that Ethan really was his mate.

"Kale chips are disgusting." Ethan said, as he helped Jackson into bed. Jackson grunted, and in response opened the bag, and loudly chewing one. Ethan rolled his eyes, clearly amused.

Which... was not what Jackson wanted. **He wasn't trying to silently flirt with him.**

 

Jackson pointed at the remote sitting on the dresser directly across from him. When Ethan looked at him in confusion, Jackson rolled his eyes, and mimicked using a remote.

"Are you mute or something?" Ethan asked as he grabbed the remote and handed it to Jackson.

Jackson wanted to say, " Or something ." But he kept quiet, instead flipping through the channels and settling on SVU.

Ethan, realizing Jackson was ignoring him went back downstairs, only to come back up, carrying a bag of barbecue chips. He sat himself of Jackson's bed, carefully nudging the injured boy over.

Jackson froze, barely breathing, as Ethan laid down one hand supporting his head to watch tv, and the other in the chip bag. By the time the first show ended, Jackson had relaxed, halfway asleep.

• • •

Jackson drifted into consciousness, as he felt Ethan get out of the bed. The alarm clock read 1:13 am. Jackson fell back asleep.

• • •

Jackson's bladder was full. Like, 'I might pee if I move' full. His eyes swept the room, looking for something to help him get up. His crutches were by the door, but the opposite side of the door as him. He glanced at the alarm clock, 4:53 am.

Jackson had no other choice but to swing his leg and using his arm, also swing his broken leg onto the edge of the bed. He slid until his foot touched the floor. He kept one hand against the door, and jumped/hobble his way to the door.

He misjudged how far he had left, and ran into his crutches sending them crashing to the floor. He glanced uneasily at them and at the door.

Fuck it. I came this far without them, I can go eight more feet.

Except he couldn't. He made it into the bathroom, but as soon as his feet hit the rug just inside the bathroom, his feet slid out from under him.

Jackson groaned, until he felt something warm. There was no way he would be able to change himself. Jackson started to cry softly, at the thought of Ethan having to help him change.

Not that Jackson would actually let him see him without underwear on. Jackson's soulmate was on his outside, right thigh. Jackson tried to sit up, but laid back up when pain flared up his leg, making Jackson cry out.

Where is he?

With the amount of noise Jackson had made, both when he fell and when he yelled - not cried, Ethan should have heard him. No matter way room he was in nor how deep of a sleeper he was.

Having no other choice, but to lay there and wait for Ethan to help him, he closed his eyes, but not before looking at the clock that sat above window. 5:06 am.

• • •

Jackson heard footsteps at 6:34. No matter how hard he tried to avoid looking at the clock, Jackson's eyes kept straying to it, making time go by all that much slower.

Ethan froze in the doorway of the bathroom, clearly not expecting to see Jackson laying on the ground.

Even with Jackson's view of Ethan, having to look at him from the ground which made him upside in Jackson's eyes, he could see Ethan was covered in blood.

He had on a pair of basketball shorts, possibly the same ones he had on when he beat Jackson up, and a white shirt, which clung to him in some spots more than others. Jackson could see that the spots it clung to him on, were faintly pink. Jackson felt nauseas.

 _He probably threw the shirt on afterwards_.

"Look, I can exp-" Ethan paused as he smelled the air. Realization dawned on his face, as Jackson's grew warm. He had to fight the urge to cry again. "Did you _piss_ yourself?"

Jackson didn't mean to let the first hiccup out, but once he had, he couldn't hold anymore back. Jackson turned his face away, crying in small hiccups.

Ethan didn't say anything else, instead putting his hands under Jackson's armpits and helping him up. Jackson's hand found the sink, and grabbed onto it tightly, only letting go to let Ethan pull his shirt off, followed by his pants. When he tried to pull Jackson's briefs off, Jackson pushed his hand away, and shook his head.

"I won't look at your junk." Ethan said as he tried again, only to be slapped on the back of his hand. "You're seriously going to shower in your underwear?"

Jackson didn't respond, nor did he look at him. Rolling his eyes, Ethan carefully helped Jackson into the bathtub, leaving the room only to come back with a chair, trashbag, and a rubber band. He helped Jackson back up, and set him into the chair before he gently place the trash bag over the cast. He placed the rubber band about two inches from the top of the bag, to keep water from entering.

Jackson leaned forward twisted the knobs, finding a temperature he liked. He pointed at the detachable showerhead, and made the 'gimme' hand motion, silently Ethan complied.

Jackson showered himself, with Ethan leaning against the sink, lost in thought. When he was finished, he turned off the water, and waved his hand at Ethan to get his attention. When Ethan turned, he helped him out of the tub and back into Jackson's room.

Ethan helped Jackson onto the bed, and took off the garbage bag. Jackson sat on his bed, back against his headboard, as Ethan found him clothes to change into. Once again, Ethan tried to take of his briefs, only for his hands to get slapped. "Look, we both know that you can't change unless I help you. Just let me help."

Jackson looked around, and spotted a tie. He mimicked fixing a tie, and then pointed at the solid black tie that was hanging off his closet door. He had worn that to his graduation, he realized.

Confused, Ethan grabbed the tie, handing it to the shorter boy, only for Jackson to try and wrap it around Ethan's head. Once Ethan bent down, was Jackson actually successful in blindfolding him.

"Okay now what?" He asked, standing back up. Jackson grabbed his hands, and put them on his waist, ignoring how they seemed to form perfectly against him. Ethan got the idea, and helped him up. Jackson slipped the briefs off and painstakingly pulled a clean pair on.

He tapped Ethan's left hand, and Ethan set him back on the bed. When Ethan tried to help him put on pyjamas pants, Jackson shooed him away, and motioned showering before pointing at Ethan's bloody clothing.

Rolling his eyes, Ethan complied and left the room, but not before he mumbled something about how the silent treatment was becoming annoying. Jackson tried to stay awake long enough for Ethan to finish, but his eyes were slipping shut. His last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep was,

_It's not like I was anything special for him. I was just another job._

 

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I tag Jackson's mate? Or is it better as a surprise? Also,the picture above is basically what Jackson's Words look like. (Someone should tell me if it worked or not) 
> 
> If it didn't, here's the link.
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/157712654@N06/42610964302/in/dateposted/


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson woke up to an arm thrown across his stomach... which is odd because he's never let a one night stand spend the night before.

As the events of last night came back to him, he felt the urge to curl up in a ball and hide away for the rest of his life.

As he felt the taller man start to wake up, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep too. Ethan took his arm back and Jackson felt Ethan stare at him for a few moments, before he rolled off the bed, landing on his feet.

Jackson pulled himself up into a sitting position when he heard Ethan walk downstairs. Jackson rested his head in his hands, thinking of a way to talk to Ethan about leaving him to go beat up some unfortunate person, but without actually talking about it.

He didn't hear Ethan walk back into the room, carrying a bowl of cereal. When he sat back onto Jackson's bed, he made the injured boy jumped, causing the milk in the bowl to slosh over the side of the bowl.

Ethan glanced at Jackson before his attention slipped back to his food, making sure he wasn't going to spill again. After he'd settled, bowl resting carefully between his legs did he verbally acknowledge Jackson. "I wanna talk about last night." He said, not looking at Jackson. For a few moments, all that was heard was Ethan's chewing. Only after he had finished with what was in his mouth did he look at Jackson. "We're going to talk about last night. Not only will I talk, but so will you. I'm getting real tired of this fucken silent treatment bullshit."

Jackson crossed his arms, avoiding Ethan's eyes. Jackson jumped when he felt more than heard the bowl against the wall, shattering at the force Ethan had thrown it with. Jackson's eyes snapped to the mess of cereal, milk, and ceramic, before slowly sliding up to Ethan's.

Ethan was pissed, which Jackson kind of understood. But not enough that he would think throwing a bowl full of cereal against the wall was an appropriate reaction. "I know you can fucken talk Jackson."

Jackson's eyes were wide, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to talk. But anything he thought of didn't seem right.

Not, _hey, I know you're the one that kidnapped me twice, and beat the shit out of me, but guess what? We're soul mates._

Not, _you're an asshole and extremely hot, but you scare me and I don't know if I wanna handle all of that mess because I'm a mess myself_.

Not, _wanna fuck_?

Not, _you're hot, I'm hot, let's have hot sex._

Not anything.

Ethan pressed his lips into a thin line, giving him the look of someone who had tasted something nasty. He got up from Jackson's bed and sat in his desk chair, spinning it around to face Jackson."We're going to sit here until you decide you want to talk to me."

They sat there for several hours, neither saying anything. Jackson avoided looking anywhere close to Ethan, whereas Ethan kept his eyes on nothing but the fidgety boy on the bed.

Jackson was going crazy, and it showed, especially to Ethan's trained eye. Ethan wasn't some cheaply paid thug. No, Ethan was a highly sought after mercenary. He was good at what he did, because he knew how to read people. He could tell what made people tick after five minutes of watching them. He knew how to get information out of a spy who'd trained for years to not let details slip in under thirty minutes.

He thought back to when he'd gotten the call about the job.

○ ● ○

  
Ethan had just finished fucking some twink in Peru. wasn't the best fuck ever, but he'd had worse before.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

His burner phone, which meant business. He gave the twink a shove, keeping him from going to sleep. "Salir." Telling him to leave. The Peruvian man did as told, but not before giving Ethan a dirty look. As soon as he heard the door click shut, he answered the call, but said nothing.

"I need you in California by tomorrow night."

"What kind of job?"

"I just need you to roughen someone up that didn't listen to me."

"How much are you willing to pay me?"

"Ten grand." Ethan almost choked. That's double his normal one night rate. That's usually what he charged someone when they needed a person to disapear. Permanently.

" _Jesus Christ._ What'd they do to you?"

"Fucked with my mate. I'll pay you half now, and the rest after he apologizes."

Ethan hung up, but not before he got the rest of the needed details.

Within the next hour, he was on a plane, headed for Beacon Hills, California, reading over information on a cute blonde named Jackson Whittemore.

Ethan would admit that Jackson was attractive, but Ethan was more into less muscle guys. And Jackson was all muscle. Not that he would fuck Jackson, even if he was a twink. After all, he was a job.

● ○ ●

So imagine Ethan's surprise when he saw Jackson over two years later, looking considerably more twinkish than before.

Ethan had stopped working as much, instead taking more local jobs around once every three months, which made him more likely to be caught. But he had made enough to last him a life time.

Now, he just wanted to settle down, find his mate, and be within walking distance of his twin brother. Honestly, he was pretty sure he started feeling this way after Aiden found Danny. It really opened his eyes up to what his life could be like. And he wanted what they had. All the cute, giggly moments. All the small bickering. Everything.

He had known that, Jennifer wasn't his mate, but she had a nice body and the same sense of humor. Typically Ethan preferred men over women, seeing as they were less dramatic than the females he'd dated before. But no one could say Ethan wasn't dramatic himself. Especially since basically everyone had seen him tackle Liam after Jennifer told him that they'd fucked. Cheating cunt.

He was sure that was why Aiden had offered the idea to Danny of making Ethan help Jackson with basic care and things. Aiden didn't really approve of Ethan's job, and he knew Ethan would have told Jennifer that she had a month to leave or pay the rent herself, and then just taken off himself.This was Aiden's way of keeping Ethan around a little bit longer.

Ethan focused his attention back onto Jackson. He knew Jackson was freaking out, he just didn't know why. At first, he questioned if he remembered him from two years ago, but if he did, he would have told Lydia, or anyone, that he didn't want Ethan's help. Although after last night he wouldn't be surprised if Jackson wasn't suspicious. Hell, if he wasn't suspicious that Ethan came in at the early morning hours covered in blood, then Jackson was an idiot. Hot idiot, but still an idiot.

So why the silent treatment? There were a few times when he's thought Jackson was going to say something, only to close his mouth and look away. If Ethan didn't know better, he'd think that they were ma-

 _No fucken way_.

"Are you not talking to me because you think I'm your mate?"

He didn't need an answer, Jackson's face said it all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd do Ethan's POV. 
> 
> Random fact, I hate reading in first pov. Absolutely hate it. I will not even read them xD
> 
> Comment What you think! (:


	6. Chapter 6

"That's what you get for being a dick. Honestly, if I were him, I wouldn't even want you to be in my house." Danny said, taking a seat on one of the couches.

After Ethan had asked, Jackson still refused to talk, so Ethan had called Aiden to come help talk some sense into Jackson... He hadn't realized that after explaining the situation to his twin brother that he would in turn tell his soulmate of what was going on. Whether Aiden meant for it to happen or not, Lydia was later informed, who then decided that she would call a group meeting to order.

"It's not like I could have known he was my soulmate." Ethan defended himself.

"So you just thought it was a good idea to get paid to beat him up?" Lydia asked. "Let me guess, it's your job?'" Lydia asked sarcastically. When Ethan didn't say anything, she threw her hands in the air. "Are you fucken kidding me? You get paid to beat people up? _What do you kill people too?"_

Ethan raised an eyebrow, and when everyone around him looked nauseous, "Don't ask questions you don't actually want answer to." He snarled.

Jackson had been looking at the floor the entire time, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Ethan, why don't you leave the room, and we'll talk to Jackson?" If anyone else would have asked Ethan to leave, he probably would have socked them, but he always had a soft spot for Aiden. Ethan got up from the couch, making his displeasure known, before heading into the kitchen.

"Jackson." Aiden said, getting Jackson to look up at him. "Are you sure he's your mate?"

Lydia slapped Aiden on the arm, making Danny glare at her. "What the fuck kind of question is that? Or course he's sure. What are the odds that the person who kidnaps you just happens to say your words? Slim to _none_ that's what." She turned her attention to Jackson, "Do you plan on speaking to him?"

Jackson shrugged, "He has words, doesn't he? So at some point I will." Lydia nodded her head as if to say 'touché'. "I don't really want to force it though. Whenever I've tried, nothing comes out."

"Honestly, I think that's a good thing. Let him stew in his guilt a bit. Show him you aren't easy." Lydia said.

"Or, you could not. Ethan's been waiting for his soulmate for a _long time_ , Jackson. I don't mean to put pressure on you, but I feel like the sooner you guys talk, the sooner you guys can get everything worked out between you two."

Jackson scrunched his nose up, "And you don't think that I waited along time for my mate too? Only to get the beat, not _once but twice_."

Aiden looked chastised, before he agreed with Jackson. Danny leaned towards Jackson and licked his lips, "Do you want Ethan to stay and help you? If not, I'm sure we could find someone else..." Danny trailed off, making it clear he didn't know of anyone else to help Jackson.

Ethan burst through the doorway, bag of chips in hand, " ** _No one_** else is helping him." And Jackson should not have gotten a little hard at how possessive he sounded.

Danny made another comment, but Jackson didn't hear, instead trying to think about anything other than Ethan. Eventually the three guests sad their goodbyes and left, leaving Jackson and Ethan sitting in awkward silence.

"Let's go out to eat." Ethan said, standing up abruptly, unable to take the silence. Jackson shrugged and held a hand out, which Ethan took and helped him up. "Keys?" Jackson looked around before pointing at the coffee table where Lydia had left them yesterday.

Honestly, he thought he would've been able to keep his secret for longer than twenty fours hours of being in the same house.

Ethan grabbed the keys, and helped Jackson into the car, not bothering to lock the front door.

Jackson wanted to ask where they where going, but didn't, instead he just waited until they pulled up to the restaurant. As soon as Ethan began pulling into the parking lot of the the fanciest restaurant in Beacon Hills, JeHanné.

Alarmed, Jackson turned towards Ethan and gestured to his clothing, a T-shirt and jeans. Ethan shrugged, "Who cares what other people think? You look good to me." Jackson pointed his thumbs towards himself vigorously.

The next few minutes were basically a black out for Jackson, because the next thing he knew, they were being led to a table. Jackson felt like everyone was looking at them. As soon as he sat down, thankfully a table by the wall, he slid down in his seat, as if he could disappear if he sank low enough.

When it was time to order, he pointed to a random item on the menu, not looking at Ethan or the waiter. Ethan, on the otherhand, was starting to realize this might have been a bad idea. He was getting the impression that Jackson thought lowly of himself.

Jackson T-shirt was name brand, and so were his jeans, Ethan honestly thought he was fitting in with everyone else at the restaurant. He could see at least three other men in the restaurant with the same jeans on, and one with the same shirt but different color. In Ethan's opinion, Jackson wore it better than all four other men. _Combined_.

 

When he saw Jackson order octopus, he quickly vetoed that. Instead he ordered a chicken salad for Jackson, and he ordered himself ribs to go, which he had to pay extra for, since this wasn't a take-out restaurant.

As soon as the food arrived, neatly packaged and bagged, he handed Jackson his crutches, ignoring the confused look, and paid. He helped Jackson in and set the food at his feet, before getting into the driver's seat. He pulled out his phone and googled where the closest RedBox was.

He pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. "Do you prefer action, comedy, or romance?" Jackson held up two fingers. Ethan nodded, before getting out and renting two movies.

He got back and handed Jackson the two movies, Daddy's Home, one and two. When they got back to Jackson's, Ethan helped Jackson inside, and onto the couch before going back out to grab the two movies and food.

He put the first movie in and settled down next to Jackson, thighs touching. He handed Jackson his food, now on a plate and a fork. "Just so you know, you tried to order octopus." Jackson froze, fork halfway to his mouth, and made a face of disgust. Ethan laughed, "You can thank me later." He said with a wink making Jackson blush.

They were halfway through the movie when they both finished eating. Ethan put his arm around Jackson's shoulders, not even trying to do it subtly. Jackson tensed, before forcing himself to relax.

Jackson couldn't help but feel like this was right. Which in turn made him hate it as much as he was enjoying it, because he was certain that if Ethan wasn't his mate, then Jackson wouldn't hesitate to clock the other boy in the face.

God,talk about an extistential crisis.

Jackson tried to escape from his thoughts by focusing on the movie, but everytime Ethan laughed his attention was drawn back to him, which started the entire cycle again.

Halfway through the second movie, Jackson began to feel drowsy. When the credits started to roll on screen, Jackson was lightly snoring, head on Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan moved his arm that was around Jackson's shoulders, careful enough as not to not disturb the sleeping boy. He lifted him up, making sure to not jostle his leg, and carried him up the stairs and into his room.

He debated about sleeping downstairs on the couch, but decided against it. He'd finally found his mate, whether he'd say his words now or in ten years.

He laid down on his side next Jackson and flung his arm across the sleeping boy's torso. He fell asleep with to the thought of Jackson speaking to him.

• • •

Two weeks later, they were out grocery shopping. Jackson was leaning on his crutches, reading nutritional facts on the back of a yogurt container, while Ethan was a few feet down, deciding between getting chicken breasts, or the pork loin.

Jackson put the yogurt back instead opting for his normal Greek yogurt. He crutched his way to Ethan, adding his item to the already filled to the brim cart. 

"Which one should we get?" Ethan asked, showing the choices to Jackson. He pointed at the chicken, and Ethan made a face. Rolling his eyes, Jackson pointed at the pork loin. "You sure?" He asked, already putting it in the cart. He began to push the cart down the aisle, only to stop abruptly, turn around and grab the chicken too. "I know you like chicken so we'll just get both. See? We're compromising." He said, wiggling his eyes at Jackson.

Jackson rolled his eyes again, but this time more out of fondness than annoyance. Over the past two week, they'd been getting along. They'd even gotten into the hang of communicating without Jackson having to talk at all.

Jackson had tried to speak, only to stop himself right before every time. What if when he actually did say the words, the bubble they were in popped, throwing Jackson's life back into chaos and misery?

No, it was much better to stay quiet. They could communicate as it was, and they had fun together.

No need to ruin a perfectly good thing.

But Jackson should have known that nothing stays perfect forever...

• • •

They were sitting on the couch a week and a half later, watching some T.V. show that Jackson wasn't paying attention to. Instead he found it more interesting to focus on the way Ethan's fingers felt playing with his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

_Bzz. Bzz._

Jackson looked at the two phones on the coffee table. Neither one was vibrating. He looked at the bag sitting by the front door. It was Ethan's. He'd brought it during the first week of helping Jackson, only he never opened it. It just sat against the wall untouched.

Jackson looked at Ethan, eyebrow raised, questioning him about it. Ethan, now able to understand Jackson perfectly, shrugged, saying, "It's nothing."

Clearly it wasn't 'nothing' if the way Ethan tensed when it started vibrating was anything to go by.

Jackson didn't say anything, instead nudging the boy next to him with his head, until he got the message and resumed playing with his hair.

Jackson eventually dosed off, only to wake to hear Ethan talking on the phone.

"What do you mean you fucked up?" Jackson couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but it clearly wasn't good. Ethan started pacing behind the couch, unaware that Jackson was now awake. The two phones were still lying next to each other on the table, meaning that Ethan was using the one that had went off earlier.

"So what? You just expect me to fly to Moscow and fix **_your_** fucken mess?" Ethan paused for a moment before growling. "Fuck." He paced some more. this was the most Jackson had heard him cuss.

He questioned if Ethan had unresolved anger issues. It would make sense. Ethan talked for a little longer, but to low for Jackson to understand.

When he heard Ethan hang up and walk back to the couch, Jackson acted like he was just waking up.

Jackson smiled at him, only to stop it when Ethan frowned. "I have to leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'll text Danny to come help you for the next two weeks until you get your cast off."

Jackson frowned, he didn't want Danny's help, he wanted Ethan's. Ethan looked at him, "I'm sorry. I wish I could just stay here too, but I can't." He looked down at his hands, before softly muttering, "I fly out tonight."

Jackson's mouthed dropped open, too shocked to even think. Ethan got up without looking at him, knowing that if he did, he'd break down and not leave.

He swiftly walked up the stairs, texting Aiden and asking hin and Danny to come over, and packed a bag. He paused at Jackson's desk, before finding himself a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a note to Jackson, just in case he didn't make it back.

By the time he finished writing it, and was back downstairs Danny and Aiden were sitting on the couch, opposite of a still frozen Jackson.

He waved Aiden over and handed him the note, speaking lowly making sure Jackson didn't hear him, "If I don't come back in three months, give this to him." Aiden opened his mouth to argue, but Ethan shook his head. Aiden knew his brother enough to know that he'd made up his mind. Ethan looked over Aiden's shoulder at Jackson. "Could you give us a moment?"

Aiden nodded, calling to Danny, and they walked until the kitchen together. It felt like he was walking through quick sand as he walked to Jackson, almost like the closer he got to him, the closer he was to slipping under. He sat on the edge of the coffee table, and took Jackson's hands in his.

"It's not gonna be forever." Jackson opened his mouth, for once ready to actually say something, only for Ethan to put a finger against his lips and shake his head. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. It might be for awhile. I have words, right in the middle of my shoulder blades. So if you ever think I'm not coming back, just know that I will. Because you have spoken to me yet."

 

Jackson's eyes were watery, but he was determined not to cry. Reacting on instinct, he threw himself at Ethan, wrapping his arms tightly around his mate's neck. The kiss was far from perfect, there was too much teeth, and Jackson was putting pressure on his injured legs. But neither one would have changed it. It was perfect to them.

Eventually, Ethan pulled away. He gave Jackson one more kiss before he unhooked his mate's arms from around his neck. He walked out of the house, without looking back.

Hearing the front door close, Danny and Aiden came back into the living room. Jackson glanced at them, wiping his eyes, "Cou-could you guys help me upstairs? I think I'm gonna go to bed."

They shared a look, before nodding there agreement and helped the crying boy upstairs. Jackson didn't fall asleep for awhile, instead he laid there, clutching the pillow Ethan had used, until he finally drifted off, still crying.

• • •

Jackson finally got his cast off a month later. The doctor wanted him to have the cast on few more weeks before switching over to the boot. Danny and Aiden had been staying with him, and they planned on staying another week or two, before going back to their own apartment. Jackson was just thankful that they didn't have to help him shower anymore.

Sometimes he wished that Aiden would just leave, because he was too much of a reminder of Jackson's missing mate. He hadn't heard anything from him, and honestly he didn't really expect to either.

Some nights, right before he fell asleep, he felt like he could feel Ethan's arms around him, only to jolt back awake and realize Ethan was gone.

Those were the hardest nights.

• • •

The three month mark came and went. When Aiden gave Jackson the letter, he didn't come out if his room for a week. Whenever Danny brought him something to drink and eat (waiting until he finished it before leaving so it didn't get moldy), he could practically smell the misery in the room.

_Jackson,_

_If you're reading this then it means that I have not came back yet. The truth is, is that I don't know if I will. I'm sorry I left. I truly am._

_I'm sorry for the way we met, and I'm sorry for breaking your leg. I'm sorry for a lot of things that I've done to you. But I am not sorry for meeting you, and I'm definitely not sorry for falling in love with you. I know we haven't known each other that long. But I also know that I, Ethan Daniel Davidson, am falling in love with you, Jackson Michelson Whittemore._

_As I write this, I can only hope that I will come back to you. But I also don't want you to wait around for me to come back._

_You deserve the world. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you._

_Love,_

_Ethan_

  
• • •

Six months after Ethan had left, there was a knock in the door. Jackson opened it, now having no restrictions. No cast and no boot.

Aiden and Danny had said they were going to leave, but they decided together that they couldn't leave Jackson in this big house by himself. Jackson didn't object, the house was, after all, way to big for just once person.

"Hello?"

"Are you the owner of this house?" The taller of the two black suits asked. Jackson nodded. "My name is Agent Hayes." He flashed a badge that read, FBI at the top and under it, Agent Colton Hayes.

He nodded towards the other man, "And this is my partner Agent Carver." Carver held up an identical badge except his said 'Agent Charlie Carver'. "We have a few questions about Ethan Davidson." He was gauging Jackson's facial expression, "I take it you know him?"

"So what if I do?"

"It'd be in your best interest to cooperate with us, son." Carver said gruffly. "Let's take this inside." They both stepped through the door, making Jackson step back.

Jackson led them to the living room couch. The two agents sat next to each other and across from Jackson.

Agent Hayes opened a small notepad, and flipped through it before he clicked a pen. "How do you know Mr. Davidson?"

"He's my mate." The two agents shared a look before Hayes scribbled something down.

"Do you know of his whereabouts on March 3rd, from twelve A.M. to six A.M.?"

"He was with me."

Agent Hayes looked at him for a few moments, before sighing, and flipping the notepad closed, "Listen kid, we need you to be honest with us here. Are you sure he was with you."

"Yep." Jackson said, popping the 'p' loudly. I had broken my leg and he was helping me. We slept in the same bed and everything. I woke up at around 3 am everyday for a week. I finally went to the hospital for medication to help. You can check with them and they'll confirm it."

Thank God for his dad being a lawyer. The only thing they could checks as that he had gone in, not what for. In reality, he'd gone in for a cast checkup, because he was chafing.

Agent Hayes looked displeased, "Where could we find Ethan right now?"

"He's getting groceries. " _Fuck_. Why'd he say that.

"Perfect. We'll wait right here then." Agent Carver said. "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

Jackson nodded, "Upstairs, three doors on the left." Carver nodded, heading upstairs.

"I see you don't have any pictures of you two up." Agent Hayes commented.

"He's camera shy." Jackson said flatly.

"Of course he is." He said smirking.

The next few moments were spent in awkward silence before they heard a car door shut outside. Danny and Aiden came in.

Jackson popped up, and hugged Aiden, "There you are baby. I missed you. See Agent? Told you he'd be here soon."

Aiden caught on slowly, "Uh- yea- I mean yep. Here I am."

The agent stood up and crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised, "Where's the groceries?"

Jackson froze, fuck.

"Forgot my credit card. Can't buy groceries without plastic." Aiden lied easily.

Agent Hayes looked unimpressed, he opened his mouth just as Agent Carver came stomping back down, waving a paper in the air.

"Is that my note? You asked to use the bathroom, not to snoop."

Carver grinned, "I got lost." He handed the note to Hayes, who read it, before looking at Jackson.

"So where'd he go that he might not make it back. And don't say the grocery store."

Danny jumped in, "Looks like he's going to have to lie then. Honestly, you should see these two when one of them leaves. 'Watch for deer. Watch for pedestrians.' Blah blah blah. I'm surprised they even leave the house because they're so paranoid. Do you know Jackson knows seven different ways wearing a seatbelt could kill you?" He plopped down on the couch, looking casual.

The two agents looked uneasily at each other. Hayes pulled out the notepad again, and flipped through it before stopping on a page and reading for a moment. "Where's your brother Aiden?"

"Upstairs sleeping." Jackson said quickly.

"On a run." Aiden said just as quickly and in unison.

"He died." Danny said, in unison with the other two, making them all freeze, include the agents.

Crap.

"What we meant to say is, Aiden went on a long run... and he felt like he was going to die... so he took a nap. Which is where he is now." Jackson hoped he was cringing on the outside as much as he was on the inside.

"Perfect, let's go wake him up."

"NO!" They shouted in unison, all holding hands out to stop them from going upstairs.

Aiden ran up the stairs, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll go wake him up! Be back in a jiffy."

Aiden was upstairs for about two minutes when they all heard a loud bang followed by, "Jesus Christ! Make it in the toilet. I'm not cleaning up after you again."

Jackson coughed nervously, "He must have ate something bad."

Aiden came back downstairs, in different clothing, his pants hanging low, boxers showing... and he'd shaved his hair. "Yo Jack. Yo' boo thang is sick again." He had lowered his voice.

He sounded like a thug.

Jackson looked at the agents, "He has stomach issues."

The agents talked with ghetto Aiden for a bit, and when they left, they all three breathed easy again.

"I'm sure they'll be back." Aiden said.

Jackson hummed his agreement. "The real question is, will Ethan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowow. This is my longest chapter yet. 
> 
> Side note, I googled soldiers' letters to their wives. Whoo boy. If you wanna cry, google that and cry away my friends. 
> 
> Comment what you think.
> 
> Also, I wrote another short story Ethan and Jackson. You should go check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first year mark that Jackson gave up hope that Ethan would come back. Suprisingly, it was Aiden who told Jackson to move on, and that 'what was meant to happen would happen'. That Ethan wouldn't want to come back and find his mate wallowing in self misery and vodka bottles. 

It was Lydia who told Jackson to travel the world again. Jackson had instantly thought of Moscow, but it was as if Danny could see his thoughts, because he quietly shook his head. 

Paris. 

Jackson decided on Paris in the end. Surprisingly, everyone came to help Jackson pack. Danny had accidentally let it slip once the two FBI agents wouldn't leave him alone. When Stiles heard that Jackson was leaving, he decided to make it look like he was leaving for good, in order to throw them off their trail. 

It was Peter who told him to buy a ticket for Puerto Rico with his credit card, and then when he actually gets to the airport, buy a ticket for Paris using cash. 

When the rest of the group was told of Jackson's plans to leave, it was Derej who suggested a going away party. But Jackson was pretty sure he just wanted an excuse to drink, not that he needed one. Derek was well over the legal age to drink. No one was stopping him from buying a few bottles, turning on his TV and going to town, all by himself. 

It was only after the fact that Derek was smashed that everyone told him of Derek's past abuse of alcohol and narcotics. He was doing well now, but occasionally he still likes to let loose. But he never let loose alone. He felt that if he were alone he would take it too far again. No one objected. Better careful now than sorry later. 

The day that Jackson was supposed to go to the airport, he was unable to due to a hurricane. The first that affected Beacon Hills in fifty years. 

Jackson actually ended up leaving for Paris a month later. The only ones who saw him off were Aiden and Danny. Jackson wished he could have said that he was sad to leave, but the only thing he felt was hopelessness. 

How would Ethan be able to find him now? Sure, Aiden would tell Ethan, or Danny would call Jackson. 

But what if he got to the house and saw everything had been cleared out, and plastic placed over all of the furniture to preserve it from the dust? He would assume that Jackson had moved on. 

When Jackson arrived in Paris, he found himself looking at every blonde make that even remotely reminded him of Ethan. 

How cruel would it be if he found Ethan only after he gave up hope? 

Or at least, that's what he told himself. 

A part of Jackson knew that he hadn't actually given up hope. If he had, he would still be scoping out the room, on the off chance that Ethan was there. 

Besides, why would Ethan go to Paris when he was supposed to be in Moscow?

The only answer Jackson could think of was that Ethan had given up on them. Who would want to be with a mate who didn't talk to him, all because he was upset and boo-hooing about the way they met? 

Distantly, Jackson felt himself falling into a panic attack. He couldn't remember how, but when he came to he was in the airport bathroom, head between his knees, and sweating. 

The panic attacks had started about three months ago. He'd been able to hide them from everyone else for a few weeks, until he'd had one in the middle of a movie marathon. 

One second, he'd been listening to Derek and Stiles bicker over whether Batman could be considered a hero, or if he was just a vigilante, and the next second he was breathing heavy, and everyone's attention was focused on him, with varying degrees of concern. Except for Peter's. Peter couldn't have cared less. 

Danny hadn't wanted to leave him alone from that moment to all the way up to dropping Jackson off at the airport. Even then, Jackson could see that Danny was struggling to let go, even though he knew it was good for Jackson. 

When Jackson was finally able to drag himself out of the too clean stall, he splashed cold water on his face, wiping off the remains of the water and sweat with a scratchy paper towel. 

He was the last person to grab his luggage, something he was thankful for. He wasn't sure he could have handled fighting his way to the front, nor could he have dealt with standing there waiting for everyone else to leave. 

As hard as Jackson tried to not, he found himself continuing to look for Ethan in the crowd as he found his way out of the airport, hailing a cab and requesting to be taken to the closest hotel. 

Jackson saw Ethan in the lobby, only to take a double look and see a man who was a few inches to short, and clearly a bottle blonde. Jackson walked to the front desk, head down unable to look up for fear of seeing another Ethan. 

By the time he made it to his room, he'd seen Ethan three more times, only to pick out flaws and realize they weren't Ethan. By the time collapsed face down in bed, Jackson felt like his heart was shattering all over again. 

How was he supposed to move on if all he saw was Ethan at every turn he took?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took for a new chapter.
> 
> My parents decided a month and a half before college started that they are no longer going to co-sign for a student loan. #KillMe
> 
> So I've kind of been freaking out over that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes, when Jackson walked through the familiar alleys he used to walk down, or passed clubs he used to go to, he would wonder if it was all a dream.

Did he just imagine going back to Beacon Hills?

Did he really go back and meet his soulmate?

But reality always crashed in on him as soon as he walked into his apartment though, and he knew it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

Once, he even found himself in the elevator of his old apartment building, about to go up. He'd had to fake a call and act like he'd been given the wrong directions, trying to save face in front of the others that were going up. He still walked away feeling like an idiot.

But whether it was because he'd accidentally went to his old building or because he never got to speak to his mate, he wasn't sure. Probably both.

•. •. •.

Jackson had started working at an orphanage, three months after he got to Paris, and two months after the elevator incident. Or at least that's what he told Danny when he called to ask him how he was doing, unable to explain what exactly he was doing for the orphans.

He hadn't been able to sit alone in his apartment, it reminded him of how alone he was. What was he supposed to do?

Go clubbing? _No thanks._

Take a walk in the park? And see what? Happy couples that reminded him of what he didn't have? _Hard pass._

Go out to eat in a fancy restaurant? _Talk about pathetically alone._

Go see a movie at the theater? _Jackson knew a decent amount of French, but not enough to enjoy a film._

Instead, he found himself walking through the poor part of Paris. Sure, he never stayed out after dark for fear of being robbed, but during the day he found it interesting. Beautiful even.

Growing up, as the spoiled little twat that he was, he never had imagined that he would enjoy going to the ghettos of the city of love. Instead he had imagined partying, and getting laid. Or if he had met his mate, going on romantic, candle-lit dates, and occasionally go clubbing to show off his mate. Because even has a teenager he knew he'd get someone beautiful and he always loved to show off his things.

He especially loved the quaint little farmers market that was only opened on Fridays.

Jackson had been shopping at the marché couvert (farmers market*), when he'd seen a little blonde girl who was skin and bones take an apple from one of the stalls. Jackson looked around, checking to see if anyone saw. No one had.

He saw her take off, and as fast as he could, he filled his bag with apples, tossing more than enough money at the surprised vendor and took off after her.

He made it through two alleys before she noticed him. Jackson felt sick as he saw her turn pale, fear clear on her face.

"Wait!" He yelled, as she took off, turning sharply around the next corner. Jackson followed, skidding to a stop at the dead end. It reminded Jackson of a movie he had once watched where the cop had chased the perp into an alleyway, only able to catch him because the alley had one exit which was also the entrance.

Except the girl was no where to be found, and Jackson knew she couldn't have climbed the wall that fast. As he spied the apple core next to a trashcan with a lopsided lid, he understood.

He quietly walked up to it, not wanting to spook her. He grabbed an apple from his bag, and held it above the opening. As if in slow motion, green eyes slid into view, kind of reminding Jackson of Pennywise. A hand followed, snatching the apples from Jackson's hand, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"I have some more." He said softly. He slowly pulled off the lid, cringing as he saw that she was even skinnier up close. Her eyes were sunken in, and her hair was all matted together.

He held his hand out, unsurprised when she didn't take it, instead she threw what little weight she had into tipping the trash can over and crawling out on her hands and knees.

She popped back up quickly onto her feet, looking as if she was going to run again. Jackson shoved the bag of apples at her, watching as her eyes jumped from the apples to his face and back again.

"Take it. Prends le." Her hand shot out, grabbing the apples. The bag was too heavy, and she almost fell with the weight, if not for Jackson quickly catching her. He slowly took the bag back, feeling like he was trying not to scare her into reacting in a way that reminded him of a startled stray alley cat darting away from a human.

She looked distrustfully at him, before she put as many apples as she could into her arms, her back arching ubder the weight in a way that made Jackson cringe. She walked away, checking to see if Jackson was following with the other half dozen apples.

She lead him to a run down building, that had boards nailed across the windows. She paused, debating whether Jackson should come in or not. In the end, the apples Jackson held were more important than anything Jackson could do.

"Emilia, is that you?"

"Yes, Ms. Hayden."

A girl in her late teens stepped into the room, stopping abruptly when she saw Jackson. Her face went from tired but joyful, to carefully guarded in seconds flat, her back straightening ever so slightly. "Can I help you?" She asked, wiping her hands on the gray ratted apron tied around her waist.

Did people really live like this?

"I, I, brought apples." He held the bag up meekly, watching as her face fell before she turned nuetral again.

"I don't need your pity."

He shrugged, "Good thing I'm not putting you then." He avoided looking at her, instead taking in the room. From what limited view he could see, the windows were boarded up because the glass had been broken.

Emilia stumbled out of the room, "I'm going to go share with the others."

"My name's Jackson."

"Hayden." She said curtly.

Jackson held the bag towards her, "I saw her take an apple, so I bought her these."

Hayden took the bag, peering into it before looking back at Jackson. "Thanks. There's the door."

"Look, do you need help? Because I can help." Jackson said, looking for a chair to sit down so they could talk, but there was no furniture in the room. In fact, there was nothing.

"We're fine." She snapped back, fists clenching and unclenching.

Jackson shook his head, "I don't believe you. You both look like you're starving. Let me help. Even if it's just buying you guys food." She slouched, unsure. "Think of Emelia." He said softly.

"Fine. You buy food but that's it."

Jackson nodded, "Can I meet the others?"

Hayden sighed, visibly looking ten years older than she was. She waved her hand, nonverbally telling Jackson to follow, to which he complied.

They entered a hallway, the walls missing a few boards. The hallway led into a large room that had a bunch shabby looking quilts bunched together. Two heads popped out of the bundle, a boy and Emelia.

The boy looked to be a few years older than Emelia, but had the same facial features, the same green eyes, and blonde hair. The only difference he saw immediately was the boy's nose was longer than Emilia's button nose.

"This is Emilia, Jack, and Romeo." As she said the last name, a brown haired boy popped up. He looked younger than Emelia, by a few years.

Jackson crouched, and waved, smiling gently, "Hey. My name is Jackson."

He didn't get a response beside the children blinking and continuing to eat the apples, core surrounding the three kids.

Emelia held an apple out to Hayden, shrugging when the older girl shook her head, before she bit into it herself.

Jackson followed Hayden out of the room a few minutes later. "Just food. That's all." Hayden said before she not so gently and very much rudely shoved him out of the worn down door and back into the streets of Paris.

•. •. •.

Jackson has never been good at listening. Just ask his parents, although it wasore than likely their fault. They'd always caved and just given him whatever it was he wanted at the time.

Hayden liked to tell him what he could and couldn't do, and everytime he did something she said not to.

Don't bring us anything other than food. Jackson brought blankets and pillows before deciding the rundown building they called home want good enough.

He told Hayden that he wanted to take her and the kids to see a friend of his, and then they could all go grocery shopping.

Instead, he brought them to an apartment, declaring it was theirs. And the best news that it was theirs, the best part being that not only did they all get their own room, it was right across the hall from Jackson's apartment.

Jackson found himself thinking less of Ethan during the day, being too busy taking care of them and bickering with Hayden over what he could and couldn't do to help them to think of anything else.

But at night, the sadness and loss came back worse than before. There hadn't been a night that he'd fallen asleep without tears on his pillowcase.

Part of Jackson wondered if it was worse this way, but the other part was relieved that he could function normally at least one point of the day.

Was this what the rest of his life was going to look like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like sad Jackson is basically all I'm doing. Oh well. 
> 
> Good news!! 
> 
> My dad basically told me that my mom's a bitch and that he'd actually just pay for my first year of college. 
> 
> They still love each other though lol He just knows she can be hella unreasonable. 
> 
> Literally a month and ten days, and I'm so excited. 
> 
> Thoughts on the story?


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was the devil's kid. Jackson would swear his life on it. 

In some ways, he reminded him of himself. Which was ironic, because Hayden always liked to joke that they should switch names. 

"You'd be Jack and he'd be Jack-son. And he's a mini you. Get it?" 

Jackson chuckled the first time she said it, but after he stopped counting the times she said it, she got nothing more than a deadpan stare... Which made her laugh even harder because "Jack does the same thing!" 

Whatever. 

Jackson found out that Hayden was only sixteen. Emelia was six, and her brother Jack was seven. They had different moms and according to Hayden looked exactly like their dad. Romeo was the youngest, at three years old. 

One night, after the kids had all gone to bed, Jackson had asked her what had happened to the four of them to make them live the way they had. 

Apparently Emelia's parents had never been together, just a one night stand. Her mom had bailed early on, and her brother was born shortly afterwards, his mom dying from a brain aneurysm while giving birth. Hayden admitted that both parents had a fondness for cocaine. 

Hayden was their cousin, and her parents also had a terrible drug habit. Hayden had finally drawn the line after her parents tried to get her to work on the corner to afford for their little habit. She had gone to live with her uncle for a bit, until she found out he was snorting cocaine like her folks. 

She hadn't felt safe, and she wasn't going to leave the two kids behind, so she took them with her. It's not like any of their parents noticed they left. Less mouths to feed at least. 

After a few months of living on the streets, Hayden found Romeo, eating out of a trash can with a black eye. She hadn't let him go home after that, and he hadn't wanted to. 

She didn't ask what happened and Romeo didn't tell. But from the nightmares he had for months afterwards, she knew it wasn't pretty. 

Jackson in turn, told her about Ethan and why he was in Paris alone. 

That night, they fell asleep together on the couch. 

It was the first and only night Jackson didn't cry himself to sleep. 

•. •. •. 

"Jackson, can you puh-lease tell Emelia that we can't bring home random strangers because they look sick?" 

"Uh, what?" 

Hayden pinched the bridge of her nose, looking thoroughly exasperated. Jackson started unpacking the groceries he had just brought in, waiting for her to explain. 

"Apparently, she found some homeless man, and wants him to live with us now." 

"But Jackson did it!" Emelia stomped her foot. 

"Why can't you throw a tantrum over normal kid things? Like not getting candy. Not about being able to bring a homeless man into our house." 

Jackson bent down so he was looking Emelia in the eyes, "Honey, I knew you before I brought you to live with me. And even then you still love acrosd from me."

Emelia clapped her hands, "We can invite him to supper! And, and, and then! He can live in Mrs. Norris' apartment!" 

Jackson snorted, "Mrs. Norris still lives in her apartment. I don't think she'd take to kindly to sharing it with a homeless man." 

Emelia went back to pouting, "I like him better than I like her. He gave me candy. She just tells me to be quiet." She snarked, her nose in the air. 

Hayden groaned, looking at her watch, "I have to go to class. Don't forget to list all the reasons on why she shouldn't accept candy from strangers." Hayden slung her backpack across her back, and slipped out the door, leaving the situation to Jackson. 

"He's not strange! You're strange!" She stuck her tongue out, not caring that Hayden had already shut the door and couldn't see. "Can we Jackson? Please? Please? Please?" 

Jackson rolled his eyes, standing up fully, before answering, "We can bring him supper. But he's not going to live with us " 

Emelia stomped her foot, only to realize Jackson wasn't going to change his mind. She left the kitchen, pout fully in place. 

Romeo came waddling in shortly afterwards, arms raised to be picked up. Not one to deny him, Jackson did so placing him on the counter as he got everything set up to make supper, while young Romeo chattered about his day. 

•. •. •. 

"You stay here." 

Jackson listened to the young girl, content to watch as she walked up to the man huddling against the alley wall. She handed him the tupperware full of chicken alfredo- still warm because Emelia declared they would bring it to him before they even ate themselves. 

He watched as the man devoured it as Emelia chattered in his ear about God knows what. 

Emelia quickly gathered the tupperware and gave the man a hug, which eww, she would be washing herself at least twice before she crawled into bed. 

She waved one more time before bouncing over to Jackson, the homeless man remaining huddled and looking at the ground. 

"He said thank you. Let's go, I'm hungry." Emelia declared, running ahead of him. 

•. •. •. 

"You have to! He's going to starve!" Emelia screeched. 

"He is not going to starve, we can bring him supper again, but I'm not going to bring him lunch. Now put your shoes on and let me tie them, you're going to be late. Again." 

Jackson had made Jack, Emelia, and Hayden start school again. Hayden occasionally took night classes so she could catch up on all the missed years. Romeo was too young so he stayed home and kept Jackson company. 

"You don't do anything anyways!" 

Jackson squawked, "I do not do nothing all day young lady! Now come get your shoes on." 

Parenting was hard.

•. •. •. 

Stupid homeless man. Stupid Emelia. 

Okay, Emelia wasn't stupid, she was quite smart for her age. 

But the homeless man was still stupid, and good damn it, Jackson was sticking to that. 

If it wasn't for him, Jackson wouldn't find himself walking down the street, a container holding two sloppy Joe's, and a thermostat full of hot chocolate in one hand, the other hand holding Romeo's. 

The man wasn't in the same alley as before, instead in the one just around the corner. Romeo made grabby hands at the container, and Jackson let him have it. Romeo waddled over, placing it gently in the sleeping man's hand, squeaking when he jerked awake, and grabbing Romeo by the front of his jacket harshly, letting go just as quickly when he realized it was a toddler and not an attacker. 

"Jesus Christ. What baggage do you have dude?" Jackson asked, watching as the man's head whipped up quickly. 

"Jackson?" 

Jackson felt his knees go weak, threatening to collapse under his weight, "Ethan?" 

The homeless man was still stupid in Jackson's opinion. Especially since it took him a year and a half to see him again. 

Really stupid. 

But Jackson was also really relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What pairing should I do for the next story of the series? 
> 
> I'm down to do a F/F, M/M, or F/M couple. I'm not picky. 
> 
> Also did you know that Hugh Jackman is 49 and his wife is 62? 
> 
> I'd still tap the hell out of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit graphic.

"Let me get this straight, the homeless man Emelia wanted to bring home was your soulmate? Who hasn't been around in the past-" Hayden gesticulated her arms wildly, "year and a half?"

"Pretty much." Jackson said from his spot on the couch. After he had realized the man in the alleyway was Ethan, he'd practically dragged him back to the apartments, not wanting to let go but at the same time, Ethan was in definite need of a shower. Which is where he was now, fourty five minutes later. Jackson couldn't blame him. God knows how long he'd gone without hot water. But the selfish part of Jackson wished Ethan would hurry the hell up so he could kiss the hell out of him.

After he kicked his ass for staying away so long.

"And you're just, like, okay with it?"

Jackson shrugged, "I might as well hear him out."

Hayden worried her bottom lip between her teeth for aoment, "Point taken."

"Uh, hey, Jackson?"

Jackson jumped up, turning towards the sound of Ethan's voice, "Yea?"

"Could I borrow some clothes?"

"Oh, I totally forget!" Jackson picked up the clothes he had set on the coffee table when Hayden had started asking him questions.

He handed them to Ethan, their hands touching, if Jackson was in a movie, he had no doubt this is where they would've declared their love to each other.

Instead, Ethan ducked his head, not making eye contact. Jackson tried to ignore the spike of pain in his chest.

Hayden stood up from the couch as soon as Ethan shut the door to the bathroom, and brushed off the non-existent dust from her knees, "I'll leave you two alone. Holler if you need anything."

Holler? Was Jackson really rubbing off on her that much? Holler was an American word.

Jackson sat back down, slightly wishing she had stayed just so he had someone to talk to. It felt like forever until Ethan came back, gingerly sitting where Hayden had been.

Jackson cleared his throat, "Wh-Why didn't you come back?"

Ethan twiddled his thumbs, unable to look his soulmate in the face. "Ethan?"

No response.

"Look, if it's because I di-."

"It's nothing you did." Ethan interjected quickly.

"Then what?" Jackson hated how his voice cracked.

"I-." He paused, rubbing his hand acrossed his face roughly. "Before I left, I- I had been trying to get out of the career I had made for myself. I didn't want you to make me choose, because I already knew I would choose you. I will always choose you Jackson." Jackson opened his mouth, but Ethan shook his head, finally looking at Jackson. "But I owed someone a favor. He was just as good as I was, if not better, I couldn't not do it. Not unless I wanted someone I loved to get hurt. Unless I wanted you to get hurt."

Ethan paused, letting out a quivering sigh before continuing, "When I got to Moscow, the information I had gotten was faulty. Something went wrong and they took the other two and I. We were double-crossed. So were the Argents, the ones who held us hostage. They were told that we knew the bank account numbers, and we were told that we were going in to find the numbers." Ethan stopped again, wiping the tears from his cheeks, before he set his jaw, determined to finish.

"They killed Johnny. He had a four year old little girl waiting for him at home. He begged for them not to.  _I_ begged for them not to. But they didn't care." He said, voice filled with bitter hatred, which Jackson couldn't blame him for.

"You don't have to tell me." Jackson said softly.

"I need to. For both of us."

"I don't know how long we were there for but they cut up my mark halfway through." Ethan rolled his sleeve up, making Jackson gasp. He rushed over to where Ethan was sitting and knelt in from of him, pushing the coffee table forcefully out of the way.

Ethan's forearm was covered with scars that had been pink months ago, but now was more shiny and pale. Jackson ran his finger over it's ridges and around it's jagged edges. He could tell it hadn't been stitched correctly and idly wondered if Ethan himself had had to stitch it.

Ethan found his hand running along the scar automatically as he finished recalled the incident.

They were both openly crying, "They said-They said they _killed_ you and Aiden." Ethan choked back a sob. "And, and- I couldn't see the words. I believe them Jackson." Ethan lowered his voice, almost to a whisper, "I thought you were dead."

Jackson straddled Ethan's lap, pressing his head against the top of his mate's. Ethan responded by wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist tighly. On any other occasion this position would have been sexual, but right now, it was a position of comfort. They both felt the need to have as much contact as possible.

"I don't- I don't really remember how I got out. I just knew if I didn't, they would kill me like they did Johnny and Eric. Fight or flight I guess. And I couldn't really fly away." Ethan gave a self depreciating laugh, that made Jackson's heart die a little bit inside. "The last thing I remember is attacking the guard when he was trying shackle me back up. The next thing I know, I was lying in an alleyway in Paris, with blood on my hands. I have no idea how I got from Moscow to Paris. I'm guessing the Argents brought me but, I don't remember anything. I don't even know what day it is."

"It's November 21st." Jackson said quietly, heart breaking as he felt Ethan began to openly sob.

"I was gone for over a year and a half."

"All that's matters is that you're here now." Jackson said, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

They fell asleep pressed together on the couch a few hours later, unwilling to let each other go even for the few seconds it would take to move to the bedroom, both too exhausted mentally and physically to want to try.

•. •. •.

The next few months were a blur. They all packed up and moved to Toronto. Jackson loved Paris, but he loved Ethan more and he could see the toll it was taking on his mate to stay there. Hayden and the kids were all ecstatic to move, having always wanted to make a big move, but never being able to afford it.

Ethan sent Johnny's wife and daughter a large amount of money, to help them get by. Eric hadn't had any family, but it didn't help him feel any less guilty about what happened.

Jackson convinced Ethan to see a therapist, to help with his PTSD. It was a work in progress, but Ethan was slowly getting better. Jackson didn't know the full story of what happened, just the major parts, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to.

Aiden and Danny joined them a year later, after the FBI agents came back around, questioning the deaths of the biggest drug family in the world, even though there was nothing linking any of them to Paris at the time it happened.

Sure, it hadn't gone smoothly, and he doubted it'd be smooth sailing from here on out, but as long as he had his family with him, everything would be alright.

Even if his soulmate was occasionally a jackass. He still loved him, douchebagness and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! End of the story. If you're confuse on anything, let me know so I can clear up any confusion! I've started on a Petopher soulmate one, and then I'll do a Lydia/Jordan one. And if I don't get any other requests, then I'll consider the series done!(:
> 
> Fun fact about me, I'm demisexual, so that's great.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you." 

"It's not problem, babe." Really it wasn't. If anything, Ethan enjoyed it when Jackson asked him to run these small errands. 

He knew that he didn't have anything to make up for, but at the same time he thought it would make up for the year and a half he was gone. 

"Emelia will thank you too." 

"I'm sure she will." Ethan chuckled. After they had all moved in together, having found a house big enough in Canada, Emelia had glued herself to Ethan's side, practically claiming him as hers. 

"If you hurry back soon, I'll even give you my own thank you." 

"Shit." 

•. •. •. 

"Fuck. Just like that." Jackson panted as Ethan thrusted just so. 

"Yea?" Ethan grinned as Jackson moaned loudly. Thank God for thick walls. 

Ethan loved the sound of skin hitting skin. It was another reminder that he was home. That Jackson was here, with him. That they had a beautiful life together. 

Jackson wrapped his legs tighter around Ethan's waist, whining when Ethan pulled out and slipped off to the side. 

"Want you to ride me baby." 

"Fuck. Yea. Okay. Fuck." Jackson hit Ethan on the arm when he grinned, too blissed out to form a complete sentence. 

Jackson held Ethan's cock firm as he lowered himself into it, moaning the entire way down. 

Ethan adjusted the angle slightly, niw able to brush against his soulmate's sweet spot, grinning when Jackson's moans got louder. 

"Shit baby, gotta be quieter." Ethan moaned lowly, pulling Jackson down by the back of his neck to swallow the moans as they kissed, hard and rough. 

Jackson pulled away, hips still moving, "Fuck. Fuck. I'm getting closer." 

Ethan thrusted up, enjoying the little hitches in Jackson's breathing. "Me too baby. Cum. I wanna feel you as when you cum." 

Jackson came, cum hitting Ethan's stomach, and squeezing around Ethan's cock. "Shit." Ethan groaned as he came too. 

After they had all cleaned up, thanks to Ethan, they cuddled, ready for bed. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Everything." Ethan said quietly. 

Jackson grinned, "I love you." 

"I love you too baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for a sex scene, but felt like the sex scene was too short on its own. 
> 
> It's still short, but whatever.


End file.
